Happily Never After
by Night Dawn
Summary: Because there are no such things as fairy tales and perfect is just another illusion -Cinderella, longish drabble.


"I am so jealous," they all say. "You totally got your happily ever after."

You agree with them. But even as you do, they're _wrong_, you think. But you shouldn't blame them- they wouldn't know, all those secrets you've kept about your _husband_. He wasn't even with you first. It was Rose that he sought after first, then Belle. He went after Rapunzel next and then Snow. Charming and persuasive, just like his name: Prince _Charming._ A cheater and a liar, you try and think. You fail.

(That's what you are, aren't you, a failure.)

You can't hate them, all the other princesses. After all, you're one yourself, and more foolish then them all. You'd seek help from them, but all they can tell you is "Stay away from him and you won't get hurt."

You can't though, and it's his fault. Every time you want to hate him, he's back, even more charming than before.

(That's what you are, aren't you, charmed.)

You want his love and he knows it. He uses it. He doesn't return it. Yet he whispers to you, at night, "I love you." Then your name comes rolling off his tongue. "Cinderella," he says, tones honey sweet. He's coaxing you, to say it back, but you refuse, even if you're just an empty shell of your former self. Shattered into pieces, and your heart isn't mending anytime soon.

(That's what you are, aren't you, broken.)

You don't want this life, even if it is a happily _ever after_. You know that it isn't the life you envisioned, which was so much better, but you refuse to believe it. "This is what I always imagined," you say, and they all take it for granted that it's true.

He knows, but he's satisfied when you tell him it's fine. "Something's missing, " he'll say one day with a teasing smile. "Everything perfect," you say back, even though it's not. But you don't want to believe it and you'll deny everything to the end.

(That's what you, aren't you, in denial.)

He's chained you to him, mentally, and by marriage. You never want to see his handsome face ever again, but at the same time, you do. You need him, he only wants to play with you. You were the predator, hunting new life, but now you're prey, being hunted _by_ your new life. It's a better hunter than you ever were and now it's trapped you.

(That's what you are, aren't you, stuck.)

It was a mistake, you think, marrying a monster like him. Sure, he has a charming face, but people are defined by more than their appearance, which you should have learned. You didn't though and now... Well, you don't think about your situation anymore. Instead, you act, you pretend, and you put on a show. Everyone believes it, why shouldn't they? You're _you_, innocent little Cinderella, who always tells the truth. You're sincerity has never _ever_ been doubted since you married the prince, and you _should _like it. But you _are _sincere, deep down, which is why you want everyone to know the truth. But you can't tell them and so you lie.

(That's what you are, aren't you, a liar.)

This is it, you think, you want your life back. Not back as a maid, but you can't stand this. He doesn't want you, he's just using you, and you're going to show him how wrong he is. You were never a rebel, and you always tried your best to tolerate people instead. You can always learn though, can't you? Can't you? Until you marry another prince, that will make your life worse than before. And so before it begins, your rebellion is crushed. You're in way too deep to ever pull out and you shouldn't have tried in the first place. You found a spark and instead of stroking the flames, you quit and put it out.

(That's what you are, aren't you, a quitter.)

You don't want to be any of those things. And you weren't before _he_ came. You were sweet, innocent and _happy_. That's all you wanted, to be happy. You thought you'd be happy with_ him_, but you're not, and you want out. You were on Cloud Nine and now you're crashing down with no break in your fall. You hope, somehow, you'll get out of this nightmare of a happily never after.

(He's destroyed you, but you've got hope.)

Even if this is a happily never after.


End file.
